GEN
by Rourin
Summary: Sungguh, Levi tidak menyangka kalau Felicia akan sesusah itu untuk diasuh. Gadis berusia 5 tahun itu mengeluarkan kata-katanya dengan mutlak. / "Kau juga tahu keturunan Ackerman memiliki sifat seperti itu." / AU. Family. / Mind to RnR?


"Aku mau coklat!"

Levi seketika menatap gadis kecil di sampingnya dengan alis meninggi.

"Aku.. Mau.. Coklat!" Felicia mengulang kata-katanya lagi, penuh penekanan dan terdengar mutlak. "Ayo, kita beli coklaat~!" tangan kecilnya lalu berusaha sekuat tenaga menarik ujung kemeja pria di sampingnya itu.

"Kau bisa membelinya sendiri." Sahut Levi ketus.

Felicia menatapnya dengan mata menyipit, lalu berdecih ria yang membuat mulut Levi sedikit menganga melihatnya, "Baiklah! Aku akan membeli coklat sendiri!" kata gadis berambut hitam itu sebelum akhirnya melangkah masuk ke toko coklat di depannya.

Dan rasa pening lagi-lagi menyerang kepala seorang Levi Ackerman, "Ya Tuhan, bagaimana bisa sifatnya.." dan tanpa bisa mengakhiri gumamannya ia mesti melesak masuk ke dalam toko. Karena Levi tahu betul coklat yang dibawa gadis kecil ke meja kasir itu coklat pilihan yang memiliki harga fantastis.

.

.

 **GEN** by Random98

Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to **Hajime Ishiyama**.

Warning : Semi AU/ Typos / OOC / dan balabalabala~

Genre : Family

Rated : T

Happy Reading?

.

.

.

Felicia cemberut melihat coklat di tangannya, "Kenapa aku hanya boleh dapat dua coklat?" tanyanya kesal, "Lagipula, coklat ini sangat kecil!" tambahnya kemudian setengah berteriak.

Levi menghela napas, ia lalu memasangkan sabuk pengaman pada gadis kecil berusia 5 tahun di sampingnya itu. "Kau tahu, coklat di tanganmu hanya dibeli dan digunakan oleh chef kelas atas, Fel." Ungkap Levi jujur. Bahkan ia ingin sekali Felicia mengerti kalau harga coklat terssbut sangat mahal untuk menjadi jajan anak usia 5 tahun, "Sekarang, kita makan siang, oke?"

Felicia mendengus.

Tanpa menghiraukan emosi Felicia yang memburuk lagi, Levi lalu menacapkan gas mobilnya menuju restoran favoritnya, sekalian bertemu dengan kawan lamanya.

Cukup 10 menit bagi mobil sport Levi untuk menempuh jarak 7km dan tiba di resto 'Class' milik Erd. Tidak, ia tidak sengaja untuk kebut-kebutan, apalagi, saat membawa Felicia. Jalanan kota Rose lumayan sepi siang ini, jadi Levi bisa menggunakan kemampuan mobilnya dengan baik. Lagipula, gadis berumur 5 tahun itu ternyata menikmatinya.

"Paman Erd!" seru Felicia dari pintu restoran, membuat Erd yang sebelumnya melayani pelanggan seketika menoleh ke arahnya dan berlutut seraya membuka lebar tangannya. Lalu, Felicia pun berlari mendekati pria dengan pakaian putih itu dan menghambur dalam pelukannya. "Ehm.. bau paman seperti makanan." Ujarnya kemudian.

Erd tertawa mendengarnya, "Baiklah, sepertinya kau lapar, little Ackerman." Katanya seraya mengusap pucuk kepala Felicia, "Jadi, menu makan siang apa yang kau inginkan,hm?"

"Spagethi!" jawab Felicia riang.

"Baiklah." Sahut Erd, lalu perhatiannya beralih kepada Levi yang telah berdiri di belakang Felicia, "Bagaimana denganmu, ketua?"

"Kau tahu, aku bukan ketua-mu lagi, Erd." Dengus Levi datar, "Tapi, aku pesan pasta."

"Ah, selera para Ackerman hari ini tidak begitu jauh rupanya." Erd berdiri seraya merapikan pakaiannya, "Baiklah, sekarang kalian bisa memilih tempat. Kusarankan untuk memilih di dekat jendela sana." Jari Erd menunjuk meja kosong yang ada di sisi sampingnya.

"Tidak mau!"

Dua pria dewasa itu seketika menunduk ke bawah, melihat ke atensi yang sama, yaitu Felicia. Gadis berumur 5 tahun itu kemudian mengadah menatap Levi. "Ayo kita duduk di sana." Lalu jari mungilnya menunjuk sudut ruangan yang berhadapan langsung dengan view perempatan kota Rose.

Erd mengikuti arah jari yang dimaksud gadis berkuncir samping itu. "Tapi, Fel–"

"Aku-mau-duduk-disana!"

Levi mengusap wajahnya seraya menghembuskan napas lelah. Dan kata-kata mutlak itu kembali terlontar dari bibir mungil seoramg Felicia Ackerman. Ya ampun. Levi kemudian mensejajarkan posisinya dengan gadis kecil itu, "Katakan padaku, kenapa kita harus duduk disana, hm?"

"Karena di sana pemandangannya lebih bagus!" jawab Felicia lancar. "Lagipula, bukannya orang yang lebih besar harus mengalah dengan yang lebih kecil?" Erd yang mendengarnya tanpa sadar bertepuk tangan. Sangat kagum dengan kecerdasan gadis berumur 5 tahun itu.

"Tapi, di sana sudah digunakan dua paman itu, Fel. Kita harus menunggu lebih lama jika ingin di sana." Jelas Levi masih berusaha sabar, "Bukankah kau ingin cepat menjemput Mama setelah makan siang?"

Felicia memberengut. "Tapi, aku ingin di sana.." katanya memelas.

"..."

"Minta paman itu pindah, Pa. Aku mohon.."

"..."

Tangan kecil Felicia kembali memainkan kemeja yang dikenakan Levi, "Papaa.."

"Tidak, sayangku." Sahut Levi singkat, lalu dengan cekatan ia menggendong Felicia dan mencium pipi chubby anaknya itu dengan lembut, "Tapi, kita bisa menunggu paman itu selesai dan pindah ke sana jika pesanan kita belum datang. Bagaimana?"

"..."

"Fel?"

"Baiklaah.."

Erd yang sama sekali belum beranjak dari tempatnya tersenyum melihat adegan tersebut. Levi telah berubah luar-dalam demi keluarganya. Tidak lagi keras kepala dan hanya mengatakan 'Tidak' lalu pergi begitu saja ketika sesuatu tidak berjalan seperti pemikirannya. Laki-laki yang dulu pernah menjadi ketua Osis dan terkenal keras dalam mendidik juniornya itu kini berubah menjadi pria yang bijak dan lembut dalam mendidik anaknya. "Aku lega ternyata Petra benar-benar tidak dirugikan." Gumam Erd.

"Apa?" tanya Levi dengan alis mengerut.

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa." sahut Erd dengan senyum mengembang, "Tunggulah sebentar, makanan kalian akan siap dalam 15 menit, oke?"

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"Teh?"

Levi hanya mampu mengangguk. Rasanya untuk berbicara pun sulit, karena seluruh tenaganya kini sudah habis untuk mengurus Felicia.

"Kau terlihat sangat lelah," Ucap Petra seraya mendudukkan diri di samping suaminya itu. "Apa saja yang kalian lakukan selama aku pergi?"

"Banyak." Jawab Levi singkat. Lalu, ia menyeruput teh miliknya dan kembali melanjutkan, "Dan aku tidak menyangka memomongnya itu perlu tenaga dan kesabaran super."

Petra terkikik mendengar penuturan Levi, "Felicia itu masih anak-anak, sayang. Wajar."

"Aku tahu." Dengus Levi. "Tapi, bibir kecilnya itu sangat merepotkan. Kau tahu bagaimana jika ia menginginkan sesuatu? Semuanya terucap dengan mutlak."

Petra tidak menyela, ia membiarkan Levi terus bercerita.

"Oh, kau juga tahu kalau Felicia juga memiliki selera yang sangat tinggi? Dia telah menghabiskan uang 100 ribu hanya untuk membeli dua keping coklat kemarin. Dan memaksaku untuk mengusir dua orang pria dari tempat duduknya demi pemandangan perempatan kota Rose." Dalam hati Petra yakin ini adalah kali pertamanya Levi berbicara panjang lebar dan penuh emosi. "Hei, Petra, Kau yakin itu anak kita? Tidak tertukar saat di Rumah sakit?" tanya pria Ackerman itu kemudian.

Tawa pun pecah dari seorang Petra Ackerman, "Ya Tuhan.. Tentu tidak, Levi. Felicia itu anak kita. Kau juga melihatnya sendiri saat ia baru keluar dari rahimku." Jawabnya masih setengah tertawa, "Dan apa kau baru tahu jika keturunan Ackerman memang seperti itu?"

Mendengarnya Levi pun nyaris tersedak tehnya sendiri, "Oh.. jadi, ini salahku? Kau secara tidak langsung telah menjadikanku tersangka, sayang."

"Hee, Aku tidak ingat telah menyebut nama 'Levi' barusan."

"Jadi, maksudmu aku harus menyalahkan nenek moyangku? Menyalahkan tulang benulang di bawah tanah itu?"

Petra masih tersenyum, lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sebelum menyeruput teh miliknya. Menggoda seorang Levi Ackerman masih cukup menyenangkan ternyata.

"Petra.."

"Hm?"

Levi menatapnya lurus-lurus dengan mata elangnya, dan entah kenapa walaupun sudah 10 tahun berlalu Petra masih merasakan hal yang sama pada dirinya. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. "Kita tidak bisa memiliki anak seperti itu lagi." Ucap Levi dengan nada serius.

Alis Petra pun tertaut heran, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kita tidak bisa membuat anak dengan sifat seperti itu lagi." Lalu dengan sukses wajah Petra pun menjadi merah padam, "Jika kau hamil lagi, kita harus menjaga emosi lebih kuat, tidak keras kepala dan tidak berambisi besar."

"Ya Tuhan, Levi. Apa kau se-serius itu?"

"Sangat. Aku sangat serius." Jawab Levi meyakinkan, "Lalu, kau akan melahirkan bayi laki-laki yang memiliki sifat seperti Erwin Smith. Aku sangat menginginkan itu supaya anak kita lebih mudah diatur. Tapi tentu saja, jika kau hamil lagi."

"Kau berbicara seolah mengandung dan melahirkan itu mudah," dengus Petra tak suka, "Lagipula, memangnya aku hamil karena siapa? Dan kenapa kau terdengar seolah menginginkan anak lagi dariku?"

Levi terdiam sejenak. Sepertinya suami Petra itu baru menyadari kalimatnya barusan. Terlihat jelas bagaimana rona merah menjalar tipis di wajah tampannya itu. "Ehm.. Ya, sepertinya memang begitu. Bagaimana menurutmu, Petra?"

"A-apa?!"

.

.

.

-FIN-

A/N : Hello! Random98 hadir lagi dengan Fic Rivetraa~ Maap kalo kependekan juga terlalu menggantung di akhir (biar dikata saya mah suka-suka aja sama ending yang nggantung. Hahaha..) Semoga tidak mengecewakan ya! Fic ini lahir atas ke-gregetan saya sama anak-anak Rivetra yang emak ama bapaknya beda sifat gitu. Hahaha.. walaupun, saya bikinnya si Felicia itu cenderung mirip Levi sih *plak!*. Oke, sekian dari saya. Terima kasih sudah bersedia membaca fic abal ini. Tapi, berkenan juga-kah Anda wahai reader untuk meninggalkan Review? :3

Random98


End file.
